


Contrato

by Mari_roez



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, radiodust - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_roez/pseuds/Mari_roez
Summary: Existen cientos de leyendas, cientos de ritos, pero una noche, una época en especial,  los limites de la vida y muerte , el tiempo, se disolvían dando la oportunidad y el poder de cruzar la oscura frontera.Una época de terror y pánico para algunos, una de diversión y desenfreno para otros; pero solo para algunos, los mas inteligentes, era época de oportunidades.Tal vez la oportunidad de dos trágicos amantes.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Contrato

Una noche de tormenta, en un pueblo sin nombre dentro de una ciudad que nadie deseaba nombrar, la lluvia repicaba contra toda superficie, de autos, carretas, ventanas y viejos techos, haciéndolos castañear como los huesos chocantes de viejos esqueletos; barnizando el desgastado suelo empedrado cubierto de baches con aceitosos charcos de agua y fango. En la esquina más recóndita de la calle donde se concentraban los curanderos y la hechicería, un elegante hombre oculto por el oscuro velo de la noche espera fuera de la puerta de madera negra carbón de una lúgubre tienda de brujería. El pequeño letrero abatible se sacudió atrapado por el viento, las tres estrellas en fila pintadas de rojo profundo centellearon.  
Empujó la desgastada puerta con el mango de su bastón tras pensar un momento. Una campanilla tintineó sobre su cabeza al entrar. A pesar de las variadas lámparas esparcidas por los diferentes pisos, el interior permanecía oscuro casi en su totalidad. Solo confío en avanzar cuando su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad, como un depredador al acecho. Las paredes estaban rodeadas en su totalidad por estanterías llenas de libros empastados en cuero, frascos, hierbas y, pergaminos amarillos y corroídos por el tiempo. Él recorrió la planta inferior con calma, inspeccionando los pisos con la vista. Una luz particularmente intensa llamó su atención. Se acercó mínimamente interesado hasta una pequeña mesa; una antigua manta carmesí la cubría, donde una única manzana roja, brillante y apetitosa, resaltaba tentadora en el centro.  
Un sonido de cascabel se escuchó al otro lado de la habitación. Una mujer joven, alta, de piel blanca cual larvas de cementerio, aguardaba con las manos descansando cruzadas frente a ella, esperando a que su invitado saciara su curiosidad. Vestía un largo vestido color bizancio y su espeso cabello se confundía con la negrura que los abrazaba.  
La mujer y el hombre se miraron en silencio. Rodeados por la oscuridad, acompañados por el sonido de la lluvia golpeando las ventanas, amenazando con traspasar el cristal, haciendo la madera crujir.  
—Por favor—la mujer sonrió sin emoción, ajustando su chal con elegancia al acercarse—toma asiento.  
Una llama iluminó espontáneamente la mesa derritiendo con su pálida luz la cera de las velas que escurría como espesas gotas de sangre. Una mujer de hierro escalaba los brazos del candelabro intentando alcanzar la flama, deformando su rostro en agonía  
El hombre dejó su sombrero y bastón en el perchero que apareció a su lado. Ambos esperaron sentados frente a frente en la mesa, inexpresivos a sus verdaderos pensamientos. Una serpiente y un zorro, estudiándose con falsa comodidad.  
—Porque no empezamos con nuestro negocio— apremio el hombre.  
Sacó un rosado pañuelo de seda del interior de su saco, acariciando fugazmente la carta dentro del mismo bolsillo.  
—Confío en que sabes porque he venido. ¿Qué deseas a cambio?  
La mujer sonrió llena de confianza, sin tomar el pañuelo perfectamente doblado de la mesa.  
—Nada de lo que tú posees me es útil.—sacó con lentitud una carta cuidadosamente conservada del interior de su chal.  
El hombre apretó las manos en silencio, enterrando las uñas en su palma, usando cada fibra de su cuerpo para mantener el control, negándose a mostrar la irritación en su rostro.  
La mujer miró apacible la carta en su mano con una elegante y tierna dedicatoria. Alastor.  
No necesitaba abrirla para saber su contenido. Saboreo con placer la trágica historia de amor. Un joven atrapado por la ignorancia del hombre, con una mala sincronía, decide no ser una carga para su amado. Tan lamentable.  
—Te daré dos opciones—ofreció. La carta fue arrastrada por una inexistente corriente de aire, rompiéndose en pequeños pedazos. El hombre inspiró saboreando su furia. Los trozos tomaron forma de un par de hombres.— Puedo traerlo por un día y podrás despedirte de él— El joven de papel, de cabello esponjado, llevó sus pequeñas manos a su bocas con sorpresa y corrió a abrazar al otro hombre que soltó su bastón para recibirlo. Alastor observó la escena sin poder ocultar su anhelo. La mujer continuó, complacida.—O puedo darles otra oportunidad y pasarán una larga vida juntos.  
Alastor vio con atención las dos figuras tomadas de las manos, ambos daban un paseo mientras las hojas cambiaban, como si las estaciones los controlarán, hasta ser un par de ancianos. Apretó el mango de su bastón obligándose a concentrarse.  
—¿Qué deseas?—escupió sin estar dispuesto jugar.  
—Nada—Alastor alzó una ceja —Solo responde esta pregunta. ¿Estás seguro de que le darás una vida feliz?  
El hombre bufó, sus ojos brillaron externado su creciente y punzante enfado, tan ardientes como la llama que los iluminaba. ¿Qué le interesaba a esa mujer su futuro? Él estaba ahí para hacer un trato, un intercambio, nada más.  
—Estoy aquí para hacer un trato, no para jugar. Puedes decirle a tu amo, el diablo o a quien sirvas que no toleraré que se burlen de mi.  
Su pálido y femenino rostro no sufrió perturbación. Sus ojos refulgieron amenazantes como si contuviera los salvajes relámpagos de la tormenta dentro de ellos.  
—Yo no sirvo a nadie— su tono era neutro y constante, sin tintes de enfado o molestia, pero su voz se encajaba en cada parte de tu cuerpo, clavándote en tu lugar.  
Incluso Alastor reconoció que era bastante impresionante.  
—Si quisiera un trato gratis lo haría yo mismo.  
—Pero no puedes— la mujer se acomodo en la silla recordando quién de los dos tenía el poder— y es por eso que estás aquí.  
Se miraron a los ojos, amenazándose en silencio, tensando la cuerda de poder más y más hasta que uno de los dos soltara su extremo.  
—¿Tu respuesta?  
Alastor sopeso los pros y contras en su mente. Bajó la mirada a los pequeños muñecos de papel acurrucados uno en el otro, leyendo los fragmentos de oraciones que los conformaban. Amor, felicidad, oportunidad. Esa era su oportunidad, tal vez la única.  
—Si— respondió sin darle el placer de escuchar nada más.  
La joven y hermosa dama sonrió, genuina y radiante, sabiendo que lo irritaría.  
—Te daré un bono extra para demostrar que soy sincera— arrastró la última palabra con deleite. La pareja de papel se disolvió en pequeños pedazos otra vez, flotando hacia el candelabro. La llama explotó al contacto con el papel, consumiendo cada pedazo al instante, brillando con una cegadora luz roja que cambió lentamente a verde al cesar. Las cenizas crepitaron en el aire, bañando la manzana, fundiéndose en pequeñas manchas negras, desapareciendo al extenderse como alquitrán, retomando su brillante y tentador color rojo.  
—Para el camino— fingió descaradamente falsa preocupación materna. — Todo se arreglará después de una mordida. — sus ojos brillaron al hablar— Tu ángel y tú pasarán la eternidad juntos. Si eso es un regalo o un castigo es tu decisión. Solo espero recuerdes esto como un favor.  
Un relámpago impactó en la calle frente a la tienda, iluminando el interior de la particular tienda en su totalidad con la pálida furia del cielo. Alargando las sombras dentro de la habitación, deformándolas hasta aparecer dos seres con garras, colmillos y cuernos trepando por el suelo.

Disfrutando el desastroso clima, una joven y hermosa mujer admiro la furiosa lluvia golpear las ventanas. El viento se coló por las rendijas agitando su largo y plateado cabello a la par de las flamas de las veladoras inagotables de la habitación. La bella y pálida mujer extendió sus delicados y negros labios en una triunfal sonrisa admirando la tormenta.  
—Todo va de acuerdo al plan.  
Dio una gran mordida a la manzana en su mano, disfrutando el dulce jugo bajaba por sus labios mientras una serpiente reptaba por el respaldo de su silla hasta su lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Debido a la situación actual y a deficiente uso de mediadas preventivas que hemos desempeñado este año no celebraremos nuestras épocas festivas en plenitud.  
> Espero que esta corta historia les ayudara a relajarse un poco y sobre todo la disfrutarán desde la comodidad de sus casas.
> 
> Feliz Halloween.


End file.
